Issue 141
Issue 141 is the one-hundred and forty-first issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the third part of Volume 24: Life And Death. It was published on May 13, 2015. Plot Rick arrives at the gates of Alexandria, back from his trip to the coast. Before he can enter, he is greeted by Dwight, who asks if he could talk to Rick. Rick orders the others to go inside and start loading up the Saviors cut ahead of him. He asks Dwight why they're meeting outside, to which Dwight replies that he doesn't feel like doing the whole meet and greet thing. Rick inquires about Dwight's wife Sherry and Dwight tells him she has found a nice guy, someone who "has more face than he has" and that they're on good terms with each other. He then opens up to Rick and says that he doesn't feel like he's fit to be a leader anymore and asks him to choose a new leader for the Saviors. Rick states that he can't do that since Dwight took control of the group after the battle of Hilltop, it wasn't given to him. Rick tells him that he needs to inform his people that he's stepping down, and that they will need to elect a new leader. After the Saviors leave, Aaron and Heath discuss how everyone doesn't particularly like the Saviors and how they're the weirdest group of the mix, joking that the Sanctuary should be renamed a "place with a bunch of weirdos." Andrea soon meets Rick inside the gates and asks him how the trip went. He greets her, and they discuss the upcoming fair. The conversation is cut short by Rick going to visit the jail, much to Andrea's dismay. He goes down, and much to his shock, Negan is sitting inside his cell with the door open. Negan sarcastically welcomes him home. Rick reaches for his gun, only to be taunted by Negan about his leg and his "grandpa" appearance. Negan then questions Rick about the gun, since he could have easily sneaked up behind and subdued Rick, but instead he decided to stay, in an attempt to make Rick trust him a little. He goes on and says that he could have booby-trapped the safe-zone, he could have started a fire in the house to kill Rick and Andrea while they were asleep or that he could have simply raped Andrea without anyone knowing. Much to Negan's surprise, Rick still says that nothing has changed and that he has no trust in Negan. Knowing that nothing he says will work, Negan proceeds to taunt Rick about the reason why he's keeping him locked up; to prove to himself and no one else that he has mercy, and that he wants others to believe he's a good person. And that he is the only one who can fix the world. Elsewhere, Rosita announces to the Alexandrians that she and Eugene are going to have a baby. Rick congratulates Eugene, but notes that he doesn't seem particularly excited, Eugene tells him that it's just a lot to deal with. Rick then asks where Olivia is and upon finding her takes her away discreetly from everyone and harshly chastises her for leaving Negan's cell unlocked. Later, he and Andrea talk about what happened, with Andrea remarking that maybe he was to harsh on Olivia. Rick however worries that maybe he wasn't harsh enough since a mistake like that brings a huge risk. Andrea agrees, but notes that it's not too late to kill Negan for what he did and eliminate the risk completely. Rick rebukes her and proceeds to explain his reasoning for letting him live. As a leader, Rick must set the example and appear more capable than the rest, prove that death as a punishment isn't necessary anymore, that they can control their emotions and prove that they're civilized people. He finishes by saying that if they go back to the way they use to live, everything could fall apart. At the Hilltop Colony, Maggie and the rest of the residents watch Gregory being hanged as punishment for his attempt on Maggie's life. Credits *Rick Grimes *Andrea Grimes *Sophia *Maggie Greene *Rosita Espinosa *Eugene Porter *Aaron *Heath *Olivia *Paul Monroe *Earl Sutton *Harlan Carson *Brianna *Samuel *Dwight *Negan *Carson *Alex *Oscar *Magna *Marco *Dante *Morton Rose *Tammy Rose *Mrs. Harlan *Alexandria Safe-Zone residents *Hilltop Colony residents *The Saviors *Gregory (Corpse) Deaths *Gregory Trivia *Last appearance of Mrs. Harlan. (Unknown) *This issue features the return of Dwight, who had been absent since the end of All Out War. *This issue marks Eugene's 50th appearance. *This issue's tagline shares the same tagline as Issue 165, both being "Opportunity." References Category:Media and Merchandise